marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Monarchy of M
| Population = | First = M.O.D.O.K. Assassin Vol 1 1 | Quotation = My war was always about the future. About lighting a spark -- that could grow into the flame my grandchildren might carry into battle. I knew mutants would one day rise up to take this domain from the humans. But I had no idea how quickly that day would come. I could picture the greatness mutantkind would achieve in the new realm they'd build. But I never once imagined... that I'd by around to see it. | Speaker = Baron Erik Magnus | QuoteSource = House of M Vol 2 1 | HistoryText = The Monarchy of M is one of the domains of Battleworld. Its Baron is King Erik Magnus whose children are Prince Pietro, and Princesses Wanda and Lorna. The Monarchy is known for sending operatives into the Sentinel Territories, which in turn launch attacks of their own into the Monarchy. Years after having struggled with his fellow mutants to take this domain from the humans, Magnus contemplated the kingdom he had build for mutantkind as the Red Guard flew through the skies in a Sentinel to take down the Human Resistance Movement, who were plotting against King Magnus. Although they succeeded in capturing or killing most of its members, three of them, Hawkeye, Felicia Hardy and Misty Knight, managed to escape with the help of Deathlocket. However, the humans weren't the only ones plotting against the king. Prince Pietro had allied himself with Namor, ruler of the underwater kingdom of Atlantis, to wage war on the House of Magnus. While Princess Wanda protected her children, Wiccan and Speed, from being arrested by the Red Guard for defying King Magnus' laws, the Royal Palace was under the attack of a Deathlok army, which was being used as a distraction by Felicia so she and her fellow rebels would invade it to kill the king, as they've planned with Deathlocket. They were able to successfully invade the castle and hit King Magnus with a special bullet designed by Deathlocket's father to neutralize mutant powers. However, they were unable to finish their job because of the sudden appearance of Fin Fang Foom, who was inadvertently freed by them when they depowered Magnus as his powers were the only thing keeping the dragon at bay in his study. The incident ended soon afterwards with the colossal attack of Namor and his Atlantean army. Princess Lorna saved her father, and incidentally the human attackers, from drowning. Before Magnus could kill any of them himself, Lorna stopped him, claiming it would be valuable to keep them alive if they wanted to find a way to restore his powers. Lorna also convinced her father to escape from the Castle so they could figure out what happened. Meanwhile, Pietro took over the reins of the domain from the allegedly deceased Baron, proclaiming himself as the new King to the nation, also claiming the Atlanteans had helped repel the attack from the humans that supposedly had costed Magnus' life. Princess Wanda furiously confronted Pietro for the recent events, having being able to see past his lies, but her brother convinced her the course of action he took was for the best. Meanwhile, the still-depowered King Magnus made a temporary alliance with his would-be assassins in order to achieve a common goal, to overthrow Pietro, whose anti-human stance made him an even worse ruler for the humans than Magnus was. Together, Magnus, Lorna, and the Human Resistance Movement broke into a Human Reeducation Center, where they freed Luke Cage and their fellow Avengers. With the help of the Speed, Wiccan, and their Young Avengers, Magneto's allies stood against S.H.I.E.L.D. while Magnus and Lorna confronted Pietro at the Royal Palace. Magneto confronted Pietro, protected by Lorna. But before Lorna could strike against her brother, Namor struck both Magnus and Lorna down. When Pietro was gloating over his victory, Namor grabbed him from behind and started strangling him, claiming he could no longer endure his arrogance. Magneto demanded Namor to put Pietro down, so he could deal with him himself, and tried to fight against the Atlantean king. Speed and Wiccan arrived just in time to save Magneto before he could be killed by Namor, and Billy was able to restore the powers to his grandfather. With his powers back, Magneto shattered Namor's trident and used the shards to pierce through his enemy and kill him. With control over the throne having being regained, Magneto demanded S.H.I.E.L.D. to free the Human Resistance Movement, who had been subdued while Magnus dealt with Pietro and Namor. While Speed and Wiccan believed their grandfather to have changed his views on humans and mutants, Magneto rebuffed their claims, stating he merely paid a debt owned. Magnus later forgave Pietro and pardoned him. While in his room, Magnus stated that it was good to be king. | PointsOfInterest = * Atlantis * Genosha ** Castle Magnus ** Human Re-Education Center * Josie's Bar | Residents = * House of Magnus ** King Erik Magnus ** Princess Lorna Magnus ** Prince Pietro Magnus ** Princess Wanda Magnus ** Speed (Thomas Magnus) ** Wiccan (Thomas Magnus) * Atlanteans ** King Namor * Avengers ** Black Cat ** Bullseye ** Darkhawk ** Death Locket ** Elektra ** Gladiator ** Hawkeye ** Iron Fist ** Julie Power ** Luke Cage ** Moon Knight ** Misty Knight ** Shang-Chi ** Speedball ** White Tiger * Fin Fang Foom * Gambit * Royal Guards ** Johnny ** Reuben * Sentinels * S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Director Sebastian Shaw ** Red Guard *** Danielle Moonstar *** Magik *** Magma *** Marrow *** Mystique *** Nightcrawler *** Pyro *** Rogue *** Sasquatch *** Sauron *** Strong Guy *** Toad *** Wolverine * Young Avengers ** America Chavez ** Hulkling ** Stature | Notes = | Trivia = * This location is a recreation of Earth-58163. | Links = }} Category:Earth-58163 Category:Mutant Communities